


All Boundaries Are Conventions

by pluginbaby



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cegan, M/M, Short Drabble, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, idk what to tag really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluginbaby/pseuds/pluginbaby
Summary: cegan mini fic. each "chapter" is like its own little story or whatever, so it's not... continuous... or, whatever word i'm looking for. shit.anyway, feel free to use the chapters as prompts or whatever, if you want to turn one into something longer. just let me know if you do and where i can read it!





	1. Carl's POV

**Author's Note:**

> also wanna add that i always imagine carl being 20-ish. no age mentioned in fic.  
> i do NOT condone pedophilia! if you still don't like it, then just sod off?  
> and i'm not saying this is in any way a healthy relationship. i just like torturing my babies.
> 
> this is not my first language. kindly do not bash my skull in with lucille for any mistakes made. thanks!

Sitting across from _Him_ , all he could think about was how much he wanted it. _This_ , right here, in this fucked up world with its fucked up rules, was some kind of reassurance.  
Maybe with Him, the world would still be fucked up, but less chaotic. Could he afford to hope for more, despite all the things he'd seen and done? In the end, he didn't think so, and ended up desperately wanting, _needing_ , what he originally wanted to kill.  
If the world was doomed to be fucked up, why couldn't he be fucked up with it?  
Why couldn't he be His little serial killer?


	2. Negan's POV

The boy on the couch held his gaze. He wouldn't let go. _Couldn't_.  
Then again, Negan couldn't stop staring at the boy either. His little serial killer, was that what he'd called the him? Dear God, he wanted to call the boy _his_. He could call everything and everyone his as long as he had some kind of leverage, but he also knew that to break down everything he'd built, all it would take was a bullet. The little serial killer had almost succeeded.  
The kid didn't look like he was scared of anything, and Negan admired that. It was a beautiful facade the kid had built, and to anyone else, it could just as well be true. If you knew the boy, however, you knew the lie. Negan understood his way of thinking when it came to this, and he knew that courage wasn't the lack of fear. It was about doing things, the hard things, for the greater good. He knew that Carl knew this too.  
That's why he fell for the kid, even though he knew he shouldn't.


	3. How it began

  When the kid came to the Sanctuary, things got serious. Not serious as in love confessions or marriage proposals, but rather in the sort of way that made even breathing in the same room as the other dangerous because of the tension. Every threatening look between them was charged with electricity. The passionate hatred, the burning rage, the painful want and  _need_ \- it was all in their eyes. Utter desperation. Pure lust. So they did the only thing they were really good at, because their pride wouldn't let either of them back down, turn away. They teased, argued, and yelled, all of which made the frustration worse, until they just snapped. Lust took over, and it was dirty, rough, hot, and so fucking good. They were animals, predators, submissive to no one but their own nature. And when it was over, they both knew they were truly fucked in every sense. 


	4. Adrenaline

  Bashing, smashing, beating brains out of walkers' skulls. Stabbing, shooting, impaling, and chopping. Returning "home" with sore muscles, bloody clothes, and adrenaline still pumping. When Negan didn't know if he'd had enough or wanted more, he'd drink or shout the feeling away, all while his men kept their heads down, scared, and avoiding him at all costs. When Negan didn't know what he wanted, Carl showed up, unafraid, and nearly killed him.  
Fucking, sucking, exploring the pale body beneath him. Grinding, jerking, biting, and claiming. The adrenaline would finally wear off as they laid down, their bodies covered in cum and sweat. It was always rough and dirty, and exactly what they both needed. It wasn't "making love", but in some strange way it was  _home_.


	5. Something beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carl's POV.

  Sometimes, we need something beautiful to make our days a little brighter. Some of us even pray for it. I don't, because I don't believe in God, or heaven. I've seen too much of hell. But whether you pray or not, you might still get what you want. Unfortunately, if you don't believe in God, the other guy listens. 

  I know this, because when I needed something beautiful the most, Negan appeared. The thing about the devil though is that he doesn't care if what you get is what you want or what you  _need_ , as long as what you get turns out to be the very cause of your destruction. I got something beautiful, but it cost me my soul. Now, there is no salvation for people like us. 

At least we'll be together when hell swallows us whole.


	6. Sunlight

     The sun was blinding, making it difficult to see much of anything. Until a tall shadow blocked the sunlight, making the barrel of the gun pointed right at Carl very clear. But Carl didn't flinch. He'd seen guns before, and he didn't pay much attention to this one, but looked past it instead, right at the man holding it. Negan looked like he was surrounded by some holy light, glowing almost. And it would've been beautiful, had it not been so ironic, so absurd. Carl snorted. "You won't pull that trigger! I mean, you definitely could, but you don't want to, do you?" And he was wrong, Negan informed him, "because hell kid, I don't think I could shoot even if I goddamn wanted to!"  
     The man lowered the gun and stepped closer. The sun warmed him, but it was Carl that kept him from being cold.


	7. Lies

     It wasn't nice, feeling the cool breeze through the open window, and it didn't startle him, being pushed against the wall. It wasn't a turn on, feeling the body pressed against his. He didn't knock any books off the shelf next to him, and he _certainly_ didn't moan. No walkers could be heard on the other side of the walls, and no clothes were being removed and dropped on the floor. Lucille didn't lean against the door, watching them. And no paintings hung on the walls. The desk wasn't covered in papers, and those papers weren't shoved away as they stumbled over to the desk. Negan _absolutely did not_ kiss him as if he'd been dying to do so all day.  
     And Carl most definitely didn't lie...


	8. Cegan supreme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN I JUST say that i'm laughing to much at my own chapter here?  
> Listen to Supreme by Robbie Williams and apply these new "lyrics".  
> Hopefully I can put a smile on someone's face with this crap.  
> ~ Sorry for any fuck-ups, I tried my best rewriting most of the lyrics and using the right (ish) amount of syllables ~

Oh, it seemed forever stopped today   
All those boring Alexandrians  
Kept the walkers far away  
And all the best women were married  
And no hot guys here were gay  
He felt deprived  
  
Yeah, he was questioning his life  
"Is there no baddie to call daddy,  
Is there no walker for my knife?"  
He left clues to where he's at,  
He was quite the little brat  
Would he survive  
He must survive  
  
When there's no fun in town  
Post-apocalypse keeps bringing him down  
All the people that have died  
Because he felt unsatisfied  
Unsatisfied  
  
Oh, what was he really looking for?  
Another partner in his life to  
abuse and to adore?  
Was it lovey dovey stuff,  
Did he need a bit of rough?  
Carl's on his knees  
  
Yeah, fuck all the people in this town  
'Cause you can't avoid the Saviors  
They will tear this whole place down  
Saying they will stop the pain  
Saying they will kill the fear  
Do they believe  
They can't believe

When there's no fun in town  
Post-apocalypse keeps bringing him down  
All the people that have died  
Because he felt unsatisfied  
Unsatisfied  
  
Carl spied with his only eye  
Negan was really quite (ah)  
"God he's handsome"  
Then he was grinning   
And Carl had to bite his lip quick   
"Sit back and wait for daddy-o's big dick"  
  
"This is my bat, her name is Lucille"  
And Carl was fucked but he loved the way it felt, goddamn  
  
Now there's fun back in town  
Post-apocalypse ain't bringing him down  
All the people they will kill  
Together now using Lucille  
Using Lucille  
  
Together using Lucille  
Don't let it get you down  
Everybody lives for love  
  
_[Repeat...]_

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, I got the name of the fic (all boundaries are conventions) from the song with the same name, by Tom Tykwer, made for the film Cloud Atlas. Amazing song, amazing film!  
> Listened to it while writing this, and got inspired by it, considering how this ship is so taboo. I imagine these "boundaries" might work differently in a post-apocalyptic world such as the TWD universe.  
> 


End file.
